gintamafandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 120
Part A Introduction Because of their treatment of humans, Katsura infiltrates an Amanto-run seafood restaurant in the hopes of destroying the business. Plot Because of their treatments on humans, Katsura infiltrates an Amanto-run seafood restaurant. This is in hopes of destroying the business before a revolt by other Joui patriots happens. While starting working there in disguise, Katsura gets placed under the guidance of Prince Hata. The Prince who had mistakenly got thrown out from his house as trash and ended up in the restaurant. After some working hours with Prince Hata, both of them get sent to labor in the storage as punishment for an awkward situation with the customers earlier. Characters * Katsura Kotarou * Elizabeth * Prince Hata * Jii Part B Introduction The Yorozuya, Otae, Otose, Catherine, and Tama all go out for the day to help at the sushi restaurant Hasewage is currently managing. Plot Because of Hasegawa was recently appointed to be a manager of a sushi restaurant. He invites the Yorozuya, Otose, Catherine, Otae and Tama for dinner. However, it's quickly learned that Hasegawa only knows how to make kappa maki. Furthermore, it's revealed that he's not really the manager but a part-time worker. The real manager left Hasegawa in charge of his restaurant because he was hospitalized. A sushi-making machine was to help Hasegawa out but it's busted leaving Hasegawa to make his own sushi. Tama is then asked to talk with the machine and in the process of her conversation with it, she breaks it. So, Hasegawa, has his guests help out with the restaurant. He then shows them how to make sushi and in the presentation, Hasegawa's sushi always becomes kappa maki. Otae and Gintoki then try making sushi, however, their final products are a pile of ash and a sundae respectively. Kagura manages to make a piece of sushi but it's ginormous in size. Two costumers then order some sushi, so Tama reveals she can make sushi after culminating pertinent data on sushi. The way she creates the sushi, but the way she creates it is disgusting and grotesque. Gintoki, however, still serves it and the costumers still love it. The restaurant becomes very popular because of Tama's sushi. It's until the ingredients run out that Hasegawa has to go out and fish for more. In the meantime, Hijikata and Kondou sit in the restaurant and notice that instead of sushi various other things are being served. One of the items is something Hijikata ordered called Engawa's Curry. Hijikata doesn't take it and it's later renamed to Curry on Engawa, to then, "Take The Curry Idiot". Then Ikazou the 3rd is served, something that Kondou ordered but he claims he ordered ika instead. Ikazou the 3rd then returns with two plates of curry, charging at Kondou and Hijikata. This prompts the Yorozuya to quit while Hasegawa is seen out at sea ready to harpoon a sword fish. Characters * Hasegawa Taizou * Sakata Gintoki * Shimura Shinpachi * Kagura * Shimura Tae * Otose * Catherine * Tama * Hijikata Toushirou * Kondou Isao Trivia Category:Episodes Category:Anime Exclusive Episodes